1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wiper assemblies and, more specifically, to a wiper coupler adaptor and wiper assembly incorporating same for use in connecting the wiper assembly to a wiper arm of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wiper assemblies known in the related art include some type of wiper assembly mounted to a wiper arm which, in turn, is mounted adjacent a windshield and pivotally driven to impart reciprocating motion to the wiper assembly across the windshield. The wiper assembly includes a rubber wiping element that contacts the windshield across the surface to be wiped. Generally, the wiper assembly may be classified into one of two categories commonly referred to as “tournament-style” wiper assemblies and “beam-blade” wiper assemblies.
Beam-blade style wiper assemblies include a single elongated, homogeneous strip forming a spring backbone. The backbone is operatively coupled to the wiper arm by a fixed connecting formation at a central position. In a beam-blade style wiper assembly, the reciprocally driven wiper arm applies a downward force and moves the wiper assembly across the surface to be wiped, which is generally the windshield. The backbone is curved along a single plane which is the same plane of curvature as that defined by the windshield. The wiping element is fixedly secured to the backbone. One example of a beam-blade style wiper assembly can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,433 issued to Stewart, et al., on Jan. 13, 2004 and assigned to the Assignee of the present invention, Trico Products Corporation.
While beam blade-style wiper assemblies are limited for use with a particular style of wiper arm, the couplet of a beam blade-style wiper assembly is usually designed solely for use with a single type of wiper arm style. A typical adaptor connection, side pinch with a lateral pull or over center, connects the coupler to the attachment member of the wiper arm and can be disassembled during wipe. As a result, it is desirable to provide a coupling adaptor that enhances the retention of the wiper coupler to the wiper arm during operation.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a coupler adaptor that operatively attaches a beam blade-style wiper assembly to a wiper arm. In addition, there is a need in the art for a coupler adapter that operatively engages a wiper arm designed for a beam blade-style wiper assembly.